Amor en el Set
by Yuume-Sempai
Summary: Temari esta aburrida de trabajar como personaje en el Anime Naruto; Un día el director enferma y Temari y sus compañeros tienen el día libre, ¿Qué pasará? Shikatema One- Shot. Pésimo Summary y título u.u


_**En verdad siento no poder subir la conti de los demás fics, en recompensa espero que les guste este Fanfic, es un One-Shot, el primero que hago (y que me sale como one shot e.e) :) **_

_**¡Disfrutenlo!**_

- ¡Estoy aburrida, nee! – reclamo una chica, haciendo un puchero y tirándose fuertemente un mechón de cabello –

- Hey, cálmate – dijo una chica pelirrosa, tratando de tranquilizar a la rubia –

- No es justo, ¡tengo que venir todos los días y no hago absolutamente nada! – reclamo nuevamente la chica, alterándose aún más, si es que eso se podía –

- No seas dramática – dijo la ojiverde, rodeando los ojos, relajándose en su asiento –

- Lo dices por puro que apareces en todos los capítulos – dijo la rubia, mirándola feo, y cruzándose de brazos –

- Bah, me gustaría estar en tu lugar, no haces nada… -

- ¡Ese es el problema! – grito la chica, poniéndose de pie rápidamente, e interrumpiendo a su acompañante – Estoy sentada aquí, hasta que terminan de grabar, ¡y ni en un mísero capitulo aparezco! –

- ¿Por qué no te quedas en tu casa? -

- Si fuera por mí lo haría, pero el maldito director me dice que aun que no aparezca igual tengo que venir –

- Que estupidez… -

- Y para más remate… ¡Todos llegan tarde! – siguió con sus reclamos la rubia, y se sentó en señal de haberse cansado –

- Temari, ¿Ya te calmaste? – pregunto la pelirrosa, sonriendo tranquilamente –

- Si, arigato por escucharme, Sakura –

- No hay de qué, pero vamos a ver si alguien ha llegado – dijo la Haruno, y ambas se levantaron y fueron hacia el set, donde se suponía que estaban todos –

Ambas chicas al llegar, se encontraron con todos sus compañeros reunidos.

- Al fin llegan – dijo una rubia, sonriendo y hablando autoritariamente –

- Llegamos hace media hora, Ino-cerda – dijo Sakura, lanzándole una mirada fría –

- Eso no importa – dijo Naruto - ¡Hoy no hay que filmar! – grito entusiasmado y sonriendo –

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntaron las dos recién llegadas, sorprendidas –

- El director está enfermo, y Kishimoto-sama no quiere a otro director –dijo Neji, tranquilamente –

Temari maldijo una y otra vez en su mente, ¡Había ido para nada!, aunque siempre iba para nada, pero igual, tenía unas ganas terribles de matar a alguien, sacarle los ojos, verlo sufrir lentamente…. Sus pensamientos se fueron a un lado, al ver como sus compañeros se iban, todos a disfrutar el día libre…

- ¿Hagamos algo hoy, Sasuke-kun? – pregunto Sakura al azabache, tomándolo del brazo, este simplemente asintió desinteresado, le daba igual a qué lugar ir, con tal de estar con su pelirrosa –

Ya para nadie era sorpresa ver a Sakura y a Sasuke juntos, eran novios después de todo, lo afirmaron hacia unos meses, desde entonces, Naruto e Ino han estado destrozados, pero últimamente no…

- ¿Vamos a tomar algo, Neji? – pregunto Tenten sonriéndole al nombrado –

- Está bien – dijo el castaño, con su típica voz tranquila –

Esta pareja ninguno de los jóvenes se lo esperaba, Neji es un chico tan frio, aburrido – según Naruto – y serio, y Tenten todo lo contrario, entusiasta, alegre, cariñosa y simpática; ¿Quién se habría esperado eso?, pero en fin, así es el amor, ¿no?

- ¡Hinata! – grito Naruto corriendo hacia la Hyuuga, esta se quedó sorprendida - ¿Quieres ir a comer ramen a Ichiraku conmigo? – pregunto sonriendo, y con un pequeño sonrojo –

- Hai – murmuro la ojiperla, tratando sonar bien y no desmayarse, pero se notaba en su cara sonrojada cuando ansiaba ese momento –

- ¡Vamos! – dijo el chico tomándola de la mano, Hinata con toda su energía trato de no desmayarse, y lo consiguió; Ambos salieron prácticamente volando de allí –

Vaya, vaya, ¿Naruto y Hinata, eh?, nadie se esperaba eso, seguro que el joven espero a que Neji se fuera para preguntarlo, si no, hubiera muerto en manos del primo sobreprotector de Hinata.

- ¡Shikamaru-kun! – dijo Ino, prácticamente lanzándose en los brazos del joven Nara –

- ¿Qué pasa Ino? – pregunto con total desinterés el muchacho –

- ¿Vamos a comer algo? – pregunto melosamente la ojiceleste–

- Gomennasai Ino, pero hoy tengo otros planes – dijo el chico apartándola lentamente –

- Ah… ¡Claro!, cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿sí? – dijo, guiñándole un ojo mientras salía de la habitación –

Shikamaru se quedó allí, la mayoría de sus compañeros se había ido, bueno, todos se habían ido, excepto cierta rubia que le interesaba bastante.

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunto el Nara a la rubia – pensé que serias la primera en irte –

- … - la chica no contesto, parecía en trance, estaba con la mirada perdida en la pared, tan fija, como si estuviera viendo la mejor cosa del mundo –

- ¡Temari! – dijo el chico elevando la voz, Temari tembló levemente, indicando que había "vuelto al planeta tierra" –

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto mirándolo extrañada, casi nunca hablaba con Shikamaru, excepto en los capítulos que correspondían o cuando ella reclamaba y el la dejaba callada con todos los argumentos correctos –

- Vaya, ¿En que estabas pensando?, estabas tan distraída – dijo Shikamaru confuso –

- Etto… - susurro la chica – Renunciare – dijo, mirando ligeramente al piso –

- ¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendido - ¿Porque? –

- Bueno, la verdad es que no sé qué hago aquí – dijo, y suspiro resignada –

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –

- Por qué, no sé, vengo aquí a puro fastidiar, casi nunca salgo en los capítulos, y…eso – dijo Temari –

- ¿Por eso?, yo igual no salgo tanto, pero no por eso voy a renunciar – dijo el Nara, tratando de razonar con la Sabaku No –

- Es diferente, tu sales más que yo, ¡A veces hasta en los extras!, pero yo no hago nada aquí – dijo la rubia tristemente –

- No digas eso, tu estas aquí porque sin ti el anime no se podría hacer – dijo Shikamaru sonriéndole, para tratar de animarla –

- Gracias por intentarlo Shikamaru, pero realmente, sin mí el Anime estará mejor, casi siempre interrumpo en las tomas, bromeo a los que actúan, molesto a los del set, creo que hasta el director me tiene rencor – dijo sonriendo con desanimo –

- Temari, puede que el Anime este mejor sin ti… - la ojiverde lo miro con sorpresa, no espero que él le dijera eso, se sintió mal de alguna forma, sin saber la razón – pero…yo no –

- ¿Q-Que? – pregunto la joven de la arena, con bastante sorpresa –

- Temari… - dijo Shikamaru, acercándose a ella y tomándole la mano – yo no soportaría dejar de verte ni un solo día… - la otra mano de Shikamaru se posó en la mejilla de la joven – yo… _Te amo_ –

Temari se quedó sorprendida ante tal confesión, ¿Shikamaru la amaba?, ¿Cómo, Porque, cuando, donde?, estaba tan confundida, no sabía qué hacer, pero, de alguna manera se sintió bien, y todas sus dudas se fueron aclarando de a poco; Ella también lo amaba.

- Shikamaru… - dijo la joven, mirándolo a los ojos, este se esperó lo peor, ella estaba a otro nivel, era hermosa, perfecta, ¿Cómo alguien como ella se podría enamorar de alguien como él?, imposible, hubiera pensado en eso antes de hacer su confesión, que hace tanto que tenía ganas de decir, pero aun así, no habría razón… - _Yo también te amo_ – dijo la chica, cortando todos los pensamiento en los que estaba inmerso el joven –

Shikamaru se sorprendió, ¡Sabaku No Temari le había dicho que lo amaba!, se sentía tan feliz, la chica de sus sueños correspondía sus sentimientos.

El castaño sonrió, se acercó lentamente a la rubia, hasta que sus labios se unieron en un tierno y hermoso beso, que el joven había esperado con tantas ansias, y que la chica solo atino a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar el precioso momento, ambos se separaron por falta de aire. Temari estaba ligeramente sonrojada, Shikamaru la abrazo fuerte, queriendo nunca más separase de ella.

- Te ves hermosa – le susurró al oído el joven –

- Gracias – dijo la chica, sonando algo obvia –

- Temari… - dijo el Nara alejándose un poco de ella –

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la chica sonriendo tiernamente –

- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? –

- Por supuesto que sí, vago – dijo Temari dándole un fugaz beso –

La pareja de tortolos se fueron juntos a comer, y pasaron el día en compañía del otro, llego la tarde y el cielo se comenzó a tornar de color naranjo, indicando que la noche se acercaba, Shikamaru decidió llevar a Temari a su casa…

- Mi problemática – dijo para llamar su atención –

- ¿Uhm? – pregunto ella, en señal de estarlo escuchando, su cabeza se encontraba apoyada en el hombro de él, mientras que ambos caminaban abrazados –

- ¿Renunciaras ahora? – pregunto el Nara –

- Con los motivos que me estás dando ahora, creo que no – dijo la chica sonriendo felizmente –

- ¿Creo? – pregunto mirándola de reojo –

- Es broma, tonto, claro que no renunciare –

- Ah… que bueno, porque creo que por algunos capítulos no apareceré así que… -

- Pervertido –

- Estoy jugando, pero podríamos escaparnos del trabajo a dar una vuelta por ahí –

- ¿Shikamaru Nara me está diciendo a mí, una chica inocente que se escape del trabajo? – pregunto con voz de indignación –

- Si –

- Entonces está bien, pero tú pagas todo – dijo la rubia, sonriendo victoriosa –

- ¡Rayos! – maldijo el joven – Al menos lo vale –

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron fugazmente, ¿Qué importa qué no aparezcan en el anime, y que estén obligados a estar en el set sin hacer algo productivo?, mientras se tengan el uno al otro, nada importa, lo que digan los demás, el trabajo, ni nada, solo el hecho de estar juntos para ellos era la mejor ganancia.

**_Ojala que les haya gustado y lo disfrutaran tanto como yo al escribirlo n.n_**

**_Fue en un momento de Ocio, estaba aburrida, no tenía nada que hacer, una idea, y comencé a escribir._**

**_El Shikatema es mi pareja favorita *-*_**

**_-~~~Saluudos :) - ~Shitzuuh~_**


End file.
